xvoicefandomcom-20200214-history
Jesse Kinch
Jesse Kinch was a contestant on Season 2 of XVoice. He was a part of Team Danger. Jesse was the winner of the competition, winning the $1,000,000 prize. Background Jesse Kinch is an American singer, songwriter, and guitarist. He was the first and only winner of the American series of Rising Star. https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Jesse_Kinch Blind Audition For Jesse Kinch's audition in Episode 202, he sang the Bee Gees', "I've Gotta Get A Message To You". JayDK, Xboy, Danger, and James all turned their chairs. Jesse chose to be on Team Danger. Battle Rounds For the Battle Rounds in Episode 208, Jesse Kinch was paired up against Vance Joy. He sang Screaming Jay Hawkins', "I Put A Spell On You". Danger chose Jesse as the winner, sending him to the Knockout Rounds. Knockout Rounds For the Knockout Rounds in Episode 211, Jesse Kinch was paired up against Brooke Simpson. He sang The Allman Brothers Band's, "Whipping Post". Danger chose Jesse Kinch as the winner, sending him to the Live Playoffs. Live Playoffs For the Live Playoffs in Episode 212, he sang The White Stripes', "Seven Nation Army". Pennies, Xboy, Danger, and James all gave Jesse Kinch standing ovations. Jesse Kinch's performance was strong enough for Danger to put him through to the Top 12 along with B Smyth and Fame On Fire, instead of Plaza, Sergey Lazarev, and Vance Joy. Top 12 Jesse Kinch's Top 12 performance in Episode 214 consisted of him singing The Flying Lizards', "Money". Pennies, Xboy, Danger, and James all gave him standing ovations. Jesse Kinch received enough votes to be sent to the Top 10. Top 10 Jesse Kinch's Top 10 peformance in Episode 215 consisted of singing The Who's, "Love Reign O'er Me". Pennies, Xboy, Danger, and James all gave him standing ovations. Jesse Kinch received enough votes to be sent to the Semifinals. Semifinals Jesse Kinch's Semifinal performance in Episode 216 consisted of singing Michael Jackson's, "Billie Jean". Pennies, Xboy, Danger, and James all gave him standing ovations. Jesse Kinch landed in the Middle 3 of the night, and into the Coaches' Choice. Pennies, Xboy, Danger and James all voted for him, sending him to the finals instead of Brooke Simpson. Finals Jesse Kinch's Final performances in Episode 217 consisted of two reprises of earlier songs and then a new performance to top it off: For the first reprise, Jesse re-sang Screaming Jay Hawkins', "I Put A Spell On You", which was used in the Battle Rounds. Pennies, Xboy, Danger, and James all gave her standing ovations. For his second reprise, he re-sang his Knockout Rounds song, The Allman Brothers Band's, "Whipping Post". All coaches gave him standing ovations. Lastly, for his new song, he sang Creedence Clearwater Revival's, "Fortunate Son". All coaches gave him standing ovations. Finale For the Finale in Episode 218, Jessse Kinch did a special guest collaboration with Ludacris. They both sang Screaming Jay Hawkins', "I Put A Spell On You". Jesse Kinch was revealed to have finished in first place in the competition that same night, over Ali Caldwell, B Smyth, and Mo Adeniran, winning one million dollars and a record deal with XVoice Music Group. Category:Artists Category:Male Artists Category:Season 2 Artists Category:New York Category:Season 2 Male Artists Category:Accepted Artists Category:Season 2 Accepted Artists Category:4 Chair Turns Category:Team Danger Category:Team Danger (S2) Category:Top 32 Category:Season 2 Top 32 Category:Live Playoffs Category:Live Playoffs (S2) Category:Top 12 Category:Season 2 Top 12 Category:Top 10 Category:Season 2 Top 10 Category:Semifinalists Category:Season 2 Semifinalists Category:Finalists Category:Season 2 Finalists Category:Winners Category:Guest Performers Category:Season 5 Guest Performers